chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Round Table Conference
|gold = 1300 |exp = 1400 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Boss: }} Part 1/4 Shuza [ And the seals? ] Phoena [ They are here. ] Shuza [ Hmph. Indeed they are. Very well. I shall go along with your farce. ] Phoena [ This is no farce. ] Shuza [ I hope that's true. ] '' -- Shuza leaves for the conference chamber -- '' Einslotte [ That man is like an unsheathed sword. ] Phoena [ To be honest, the success of this meeting rides on that man. ] Einslotte [ You have already laid the groundwork. You would make a great politician. ] Phoena [ I would not get through to him otherwise. ] Einslotte [ Hah. That may very well be true. ] Phoena [ Let us hurry. The others must be waiting for us. ] ---- Pirika [ Hm? Hero, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving? ] ' Hero ' won't be attending. Pirika [ What?! Why not?! ] something else we must do. Pirika [ Something more important than this meeting? ] Phoena [ Hero... Okay. You must have your reasons. ] Pirika [ Really? ] Phoena [ I'm going now, Hero. You take care of yourself. ] Einslotte [ Hero. I'm afraid your fears may come true. ] Einslotte [ I beg this of you. ] Louise [ Luck be on your side. ] '' -- Phoena and the others depart for the conference chamber -- '' Pirika [ Hm? Huh? What's going on? ] ---- Phoena [ Everyone, thank you for gathering here today. ] Ashrina [ They're here. ] Rafalgar [ I was growing tired of waiting. ] Fatima [ I see you didn't bring him with you. ] Melchior [ Well, he doesn't say much anyway. His presence is quite bold though... ] Roro [ Hey, Olga. Isn't it strange for me to be here as well? ] Olga [ You are the Hero of Flames. Stand tall and proud. ] Gilbert [ Well then, shall we begin? ] Tsuru [ Huh? Where's Hero? ] Shuza [ Hero realized this meeting is really a battlefield between me and the girl. ] Shuza [ Then, why don't we begin. Show me what you've got. ] Phoena [ I'll be sure to convince you. ] ---- Pirika [ I wonder if they started the meeting? Are you sure you shouldn't be in there? ] Pirika [ I understand you have to guard the assembly hall, but still... ] Pirika [ They have their knights. You could just leave it up to them. ] [ We're under attack! ] Pirika [ Hero, you were right on the dot. ] Pirika [ Hero, it's show time. This meeting must not be interrupted! ] Part 2/4 [ Knights have engaged Black Troops outside of town! ] Shuza [ Shall we postpone the meeting? I don't mind. ] Phoena [ No, this time is invaluable. Let us begin. Agreed? ] Louise [ I have no objections. Continue on. ] Phoena [ Thank you. Before we begin, there is something I'd like to tell you all. ] Phoena [ The commander of the Black Army is actually my father. ] Einslotte [ What?! ] Phoena [ I intend to strike my father down. To do that, I need your help. ] Phoena [ I want to discuss the Black Troops and propose a way to defeat them. ] Shuza [ Are we to trust the daughter of the enemy? ] Phoena [ However, the situation is worse than your doubt. We must work together. ] Phoena [ Again, I need all of your help to save this world and create a bright future. ] Phoena [ Please, I beg of you. ] Gilbert [ I think all of you have felt the stalemate that we're in. ] Gilbert [ What do you think? I believe we should at least hear her out. ] Roro [ I'd like to hear more about the truth of the Black Troops from Phoena. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Phoena [ Let me first cover the origins of the Black Army... ] Phoena [ (Hero... This is my battle. Please lend me a bit of your courage.) ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ Neither the Black Knight nor Eirenus is here. ] Silva [ Who are they? ] Pirika [ Our enemies. ] Silva [ Haha. So you've already made enemies. ] Pirika [ Why do you look so happy to hear that? ] Silva [ It's nothing. Come on, now, break's over! Let's do this! ] Pirika [ On it! ] Part 4/4 Einslotte [ The spread of blackening disease. How terrifying. ] Phoena [ The Black Element infiltrates and destroys as shown by the Black Troops. ] Fatima [ Can't we just fight back? ] Gilbert [ We could, but we would definitely lose in the long run. ] Gilbert [ Our only chance of winning would be to attack them swiftly. ] Olga [ I don't want innocent bystanders to become blackened due to our actions. ] Phoena [ The blackening disease will spread if we don't do something about it. ] Gilbert [ I'm sure all of you have some sort of recollection about this. ] Olga [ What do you mean? ] Gilbert [ I've already come to terms with this. Let's stop beating around the bush. ] '' -- Gilbert removes his glove -- '' Gilbert [ I'm sure showing you this will alleviate any doubts you have. ] Phoena [ Leader Gilbert...? ] Olga [ I knew it... ] Ashrina [ Phoena, what is the meaning of this? ] Phoena [ That's, well... ] Gilbert [ I've already been infected. I know there are others that have been blackened as well. ] Gilbert [ Am I wrong, Einslotte? ] Einslotte [ I did not want to admit it. I'm embarrassed to share such a thing with those creatures. ] Louise [ Einslotte?! ] Einslotte [ I apologize for hiding it. But the truth is as you can see. ] Ashrina [ What happens after you are blackened? ] Gilbert [ Your desires become uncontrollable, especially the urge to destroy. ] Gilbert [ I am still able to keep myself in check, but I may become a monster one day... ] Tsuru [ Huh. That might explain why Shuza is so out of control all the time... ] Shuza [ I've always been like this. Though perhaps blackening has worsened it. ] Tsuru [ So more people will be like this crazed fool if the blackening disease spreads? ] Tsuru [ I cannot allow that to happen. ] Gilbert [ Let me ask again. Do we launch an offensive against the Black Army? ] Gilbert [ There are men fighting out there to buy us time to come up with an answer. ] Gilbert [ We've got no time to waste. ] Phoena [ For the future of this world, please lend me your strength. ] Shuza [ I want to know if you are really ready to strike down your own father. ] Phoena [ I will and I shall. ] Phoena [ It is my duty to do so as my own blood has endangered the entire world. ] Shuza [ Big words coming from a girl who cannot even swing a sword. ] Phoena [ Do you want to test me? I swing no blade, but I have the ] Shuza [ Hah. Do you wish to read him to death? ] Phoena [ I can make you surrender before your blade reaches my neck. ] Shuza [ You wanna have a go at it? ] Phoena [ If necessary, I will not hesitate to use my full strength. ] Shuza [ Try it, girl! ] Phoena [ As you wish... ] Einslotte [ Stop! Lay down your arms! ] Shuza [ Hmph. It appears you're serious. ] Phoena [ Are you satisfied? ] Shuza [ Don't forget. If you hesitate even for one bit. My blade will end you. ] Phoena [ Can I assume I have your cooperation? ] Shuza [ Do not misunderstand. I just don't like the idea of serving the Black King. ] Shuza [ No one is above me. All of you are just pawns to defeat the Black King. ] Gilbert [ So it's decided? ] ---- Pirika [ Hero, you can keep going, right? ] Pirika [ We have to hold them off just for a bit longer. ] [ Hero! Pirika! ] Pirika [ A voice from the mirror... Phoena! How did the conference go?! ] Phoena [ We decided to do a general offensive on the Royal Capital. ] Pirika [ Then the final battle is really going to happen. ] Phoena [ Yes. How are things over there? ] Pirika [ We're somehow holding out, but they outnumber us. ] Phoena [ Not to worry. Einslotte is on his way. ] Pirika [ Got it! We'll manage until he gets here! ] Phoena [ Hero, Pirika, I know you can do it! ]